


This Is United Kingdom

by Kimmy



Series: #AlecLives: All The Goldeneye Fix Its [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BBC, Competition, Competition-Set Fic, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reality TV, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just got out of hand. A little bit. Oops.</p><p>After all, it's Alec's fault. When is it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is United Kingdom

"Absolute monarchy."

Said Q as he pecked James on the lips and shamelessly budged into his and Mallory's conversation about democracy.

"Better than  democracy, better than everything, really. Just the best."

Bond just raised an unamused eyebrow at that.

“No, honestly! Just think of it. Puuting power in hands fo thousands of unqualified people? Idiots, mostly? Those who don’t analyse, THINK even, just care for their interests or the nicest TV spot? That’s madness. Ansolute monarchy, in its theoretical, perfect form, where the person on top is an intelligent induvidual who cares for the well being of the society, it’s perfect - the person that rules knows what they’re doing. The problem only arises if they care for personal profit rather than land’s wellbeing. But if you have a proper person on top - just look, if said, sb like Mallory --”

He turned to look at the man to be met with a glare.

“--I never even asked for MI6, I don’t need a country, thank you very much.”

Q continued, unfazed.

“If somebody like that - intelligent, qualified, stubborn, realistic, with experience, understanding, proper approach and charisma...” he went on and on as Mallory got red while Bond glared “...if somebody like that ruled it would be basically utopia. Not quite, but more like literary Camelot. Also, I think it’s actually Sparta who got it right. Two monarchs would be brillaint - contolling function and stability in one.”

Bond gave up on trying to stare Gareth to death, fully aware the man had a wife back home, and turned back to Q.

“Alright, but suppose that’s it. How do you know who is actually a good candidate and who just… ‘has charisma’, let’s say? You realise all our politicians do supposedly have proper education and are qualified?”

Q just leaned in with a devillish grin on his face.

“TV show.”

Mallory almost spat his coffee at that.

“Excuse me, WHAT!?”

“No, but really! There are those quiz shows on BBC all the time! Where real people who applied for the show get asked real question that are SMARK and even DIFFICULT! Bet none of out politicians would get far in those! If you made the elections of the monarchs a quiz show you could even have the PM compete. He would never be able to win.”

“Q!”

“Gareth, please, don’t you think I disabled all the mics in the room?”

Bond just smirked, amused how Mallory looked as if he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

“You know what, guys? I have a friend in BBC.”

They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was Bond who adressed them cautiously.

“And what are you suggesting here, Alec?”

The answering grin was absolutely sinful.

“Do it.”


End file.
